The Shipping Yard
by wastre1suxx
Summary: A collection of shipping ficlets, written in an attempt to get back into writing fanfic. Ch.1: Allen/Link- jealousy, loneliness, and a kiss.


**So, er, yeah. Pairing drabbles. I guess this one is set just after the introduction of the thirds? I actually wanted it to be set during this latest arc, but then it was too much bother trying to think of a way to get Allen and Link together without wasting words on OMG-Link-u-not-ded-but-how-let-me-explain-bla-bla-bla. Go me.**

* * *

In the hubbub of the research labs, Inspector Howard Link was watching Allen Walker filling out several forms, as required by Central Agency in order to ensure due process was kept… or rather, he was watching Walker do everything _but_ fill out the required forms, with the scientists Johnny and Cash 'helping'. Which was to say, distracting Walker from his work and bickering with one another like children.

Link wasn't certain that he approved of it. While Exorcists being friendly with scientists was nothing to object to, he wished they would at least wait until he was finished with his report- Walker was slow enough at filling out paperwork without help. Plus, it was annoying standing back and not saying anything to Walker while the other two chattered away to him as much as they liked.

This was not to say that Link was jealous, of course. Just… lonely, somewhat. Observing without engaging was much easier said than done, emotionally speaking. He had found himself assigning meaning to the smallest of things. And when Walker had opened up to him about Mana, he had privately dared to hope about the significance of it. Perhaps there was a certain connection there?

And then of course he'd gone right back to treating Link as usual. Furniture? _That_ had stung. Though, he was probably overthinking it. It only meant that Walker had become accustomed to his presence.

And really, it could only be for the best if Walker held no particular affection for him- he was, after all, his observer. Nothing less, and certainly nothing more.

Allen put down his pen and stretched. "There, that's the last of it done."

"And it only took you, what, two hours?" asked Cash.

Johnny laughed and pointed out, "Well, that's kind of our fault too!,"

She shook her head sceptically and flicked her braids to the side. "Kind of _your _fault, you mean."

Link saw Allen chuckle as the two of them bickered at each other, that smile that looked so good on him gracing his handsome features- _observe, don't engage!_, he reminded himself.

"Anyway! That's beside the point," said Johnny, "why don't we go and get something for dinner? It's about that time."

"Thanks, but I want to go for a walk. I need to clear my head," said Allen, smiling apologetically at the scientists.

"That's all right," replied Johnny, smiling back at him, "we'll see you later."

"Yeah, later," Cash added over her shoulder, as the two of them meandered away in the general direction of the canteen.

Link frowned. When did Walker ever turn down anything involving food? Perhaps he felt unwell? He followed silently as Allen walked away from the crowded area, through the hallways towards the training grounds. They were deserted at this time of day, of course; most Exorcists would be eating to build their strength, or away on a mission.

They walked into the empty area, the sound of their footsteps echoing slightly around the walls. Link's heart beat a little faster at the thought that they were alone together, then he immediately scolded himself for it (_A Crow does not act like a silly young village girl!)_.

Allen leaned against the wall, closing his eyes as if to shut out the world. Arms folded, he seemed to have withdrawn into himself, some burden inside him twisting his face into a frown. Seconds ticked by, the silence in the air growing into something solid and unnatural. A strange desire to bridge the gap between himself and Walker grew in Link… but how?

Hesitantly, he asked, "Is something troubling you?"

Allen looked up with a start. Link wondered if he had forgotten that he wasn't alone.

"I… no. I'm just thinking," said Walker, smiling gently at him.

A moment's hesitation, then Link nodded. "If you're certain," he said, uncertain that he was certain.

Allen straightened up, nodded, and said, "Thank you for asking, though."

He drew closer to Link and touched his shoulder. A thousand thoughts whirred through Link's head. Perhaps the Thirds were weighing on his mind? Now might be the time to tell him about their past-

Then Walker pulled him forward and kissed him on the lips.

And it was… easy, letting Walker press against him, closing his eyes as he deepened the kiss. More than that, it all felt so natural; the way Allen stroked his jawline, how easy it was for his hands to move over Walker's body, one coming to rest at his waist, the other stroking his fine white hair, as Allen's tongue slipped gently into Link's mouth. For what seemed like hours they kissed, before Walker eventually drew back from him, hands pushing gently against his shoulders.

Link took a deep breath, met Allen's gaze, and opened his mouth.

"Walker, I…"

Then the sound of approaching footsteps reached them, and Allen said quietly, "We'll talk about it later, okay?"

Link nodded, and allowed himself to be led away to the cafeteria.

* * *

**Help what is a formatting and how do I use it? D:**

**So um yup some critique or reviews or whatever sure would be appreciated. Also, if there's any pairings or whatever that you'd like to see, chuck me a note and I might do it. No promises, though! xD**


End file.
